


My trip to England

by Gekko7395



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekko7395/pseuds/Gekko7395
Summary: You've known the G8 for six years, been together with England for five, and suddenly have a feeling of dread.You are a peaceful land, who would dislike you?





	My trip to England

My visit to England:

England's point of view~

"(Y/N)? Love, where are you?" * _sigh_ *" I had trouble understanding that girl sometimes. Next week is our 5 year anniversary. We're not married, but I plan to remedy that soon. I can't help but smile at the thought of my darling  (Y/N) walking down the aisle in a gorgeous dress, and finally into my arms. Although, at the moment, I just wish to find her. She has always been quite the anomaly; Playful as a child, yet wise as a prophet. Gentle as the touch of a silk cloth, yet strong as an army if protecting something she cares about. At the moment I am dealing with the childish side. She has always been able to make me, in her words, 'Let loose.'

* _Rustle_ * Aha! I smirk as I quietly make my way to the hedge in the corner of the garden, and, "Gotcha!" "Ah! No fair! You used magic, or something!" She is truly adorable. "I'm sorry to disappoint, love, but I did no such thing. Now, come 'ere!" I lean over to pick her up and over my shoulder. "Hup! Now, my cute little escape artist, I believe we still have half of dinner to finish." We had invited some of my colleagues to dinner, and halfway through I had noticed that  (Y/N) was gone. Now, a good five minutes later, I am all but tying her to her chair. This one, I swear... "But Captain, I don't want to be around that many people! You know that crowds make me panic-y. Panicy? Is that a word? Still- Umph!" We, by which I mean I, had made it to the back deck. Just a door away from the dining room, and set her to standing. "I know, (Y/N)" I softly hold her face in my hands, "But you are the mighty country of (C/N), and you can get through thirty more minutes, yes?" "* _sigh_ * Okay. Only if I can sit next to my Captain." She gave me the sweetest of smiles. God that face is going to be the death of me. "Of course."

~◇TIME SKIP OF MAGICAL UNICORNS◇~

Readers point of view~

People. I'm not good with this many people. They may be friends, but after about two hours of talking and close proximity, I'm done.  
"Goodbye! Come back sometime!"  
I wave to the last of our friends that are finally leaving. I call these three 'The Tailgaters'. America, Italy, and South Korea all stay longer than everyone else. I could drop as many as 37 hints that they need to leave before they get the idea. I've counted.

"* _phew_ * Finally..." I close the front door and slide down the back of it; Thus rising the back of my summer dress. Who cares though? I'm in my own house. Well, my boyfriend's house, but still. The principal is the same. "(Y/N), love stand up." I look up at my boyfriend who is giving me a very sweet smile. I smile back at him, and hold out my hands, palms down. He lets out a small chuckle at my nervous look, and grabs hold of my hands, gently pulling me to my feet. As soon as I'm vertical, he holds my cheeks and gives me a peck. * _chuckle_ * "You are too adorable, love."

* _giggle_ * "Well, who am I to argue with my Captain?" I give an eskimo kiss to him, while my arms go around his neck. His arms slowly lower to my waist. "Ah, (Y/N) why do you always call me that?" "Well, you are one-" I let go, as does he, and walk towards our living room love seat. "And really, you think I don't notice-" I plop down causing my dress to flutter down and around me, "What it DOES to you... Captain?" I look up at him through my eyelashes. His eyes dilate, and he takes a deep breath. "(Y/N), you little minx." His smile slowly turns a little more, well, less G rated.

Arthur's point of view~

That pretty little... Breath Arthur, breath. Her dress lies close to her hip, and her hair is splayed around her face. "Well, my little detective-" I walk up, and lean in close to her, "How about you show me your experience in the field?" This is one of the best parts, her falter. There it is; her blush. Her smile loses some of its edge as she tries to keep her 'In charge' face on.

She starts to get up... Strangely? She seems particularly nervous right now. I back up and look on in confusion. She looks like she's worried about something. "I'm sorry, Arthur, I just suddenly-" She starts to stumble until I lunge forward to catch her. "I feel strange, Arthur. I feel... scared." Her eyes look large and she's tearing up. I start to internally panic as I think of something to do. Wait, I think this happened to Japan around WWII... "Bloody hell, (Y/N) I know what this is, just stay awake for me, okay?!" She nods, tears dripping off her face as she holds eye contact through the occasional twinge.

I carry her to my room and lay her down on the bed. She's sweating, and twitching. Next thing I know, I'm sitting on the side of the bed on the phone as it rings on the other side. "AGH! Ow, Arthur!" (Y/N) suddenly gains my attention  and shows me her side under her summer dress. (She was wearing a thin camisol and leggings underneath.) Her side, there was a giant bruise, about the size of my hand, very purple.

"Bonjour, zis is Francis Bonneffoy." Oh dear god, did I call him in my daze? "Francis it's Arthur, (C/N) is under nuclear attack!"  
"Mon Dieu! How do you know zis? Are you sure, is she okay?!"  
I can here him standing up and putting on what is probably a coat as he talks. This reminds me of the fact that France also had a had a small crush on her at one point.  
"She's showing the tell-tale signs: fear, pain, bruising-"  
"Ah! Arthur, it hurts!" She starts sobbing even harder, curling into herself.  
"Oh, mon dieu, I'm on my way, just keep her awake and calm, mon frere." * _click_ *  
Sigh, "Oh, my sweet (Y/N)..." She slowly opens her eyes, which are red at this point, gives me a pained smile and raises a shaky arm to wipe a tear off of my face, that I didn't even know was there. For some reason this only made me cry more. I held her hand and kissed it at least 20 times before setting it back down.

~15 minutes later~

I look down at her, now sleeping, with the occasional twinge. To be frank; I was scared. (Y/N) is the first person, since America was small, that I've cared this much about. I hear a motor, then a screech of brakes outside of my cottage before a frantic jangling of keys and heavy footsteps up the stairs. I quickly, but quietly, make my way out of the bedroom and close the door. "Francis!" I whisper. He was panting and pink. This only proved the fact that (C/N) might as well be a superpower at this point. Everyone cared for her so much.

"Arthur! How is she? Is she ok-" "Sshhh!" I cover his mouth with my hand, which would usually disgust me, but at this point was for function only. "She's finally asleep. We can speak downstairs." I retracted my hand for him to nod frantically and carefully we made our way downstairs.

~Reader's point of view of view~

"Nngh..." I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had even fallen asleep, and noticed that the sun was nearly out of view over the horizon. My side still hurt like heck, but I think I can get up. Get some tea, or something...

I'm at the top of the stairs, clutching my side, when I hear voices from the living room. Curious, and not currently in crippling pain, I use soft footsteps to make my way next to the door so that Arthur and the visitor wouldn't see me.

"Is that really the only way to help her?" That was Arthur. He sounded disappointed and a little angry. He wants to help so badly, I have the best boyfriend... "Well, I have only seen zis a couple of times, as have you, and oui. I believe zat is the main way to help her get better." Francis? I could feel my eyes widen. I mean, everyone knows that, deep down, these two were friends, but to have him come over for advice. Arthur, you must really feel desperate... Now what? I can't just walk in there and be all, 'Hey guys, what's up?' And they would hear me in the kitchen.

* _sigh_ *

I thought to myself that going in there with them would be the smartest choice right now.  
"But that will take forever... Are you sure that there's not-"  
"Hi guys." I look at them swing their heads in my direction with wide eyes. I smile softly. As I made my way over to the love seat Arthur sprung up, and put his arm over my shoulders, his other hand on my side to help me sit down. I smile at him and give him a peck on the cheek. He turned bright pink as he sat down next to me. I heard Francis clear his throat before he stood up from his seat and kneeled in frontof me. "May I?" He asked, pointing to my side. I looked at Arthur, who nodded reluctantly. I lifted my dress to show my bruise. I had heard Arthur talk about the fact that when he was sick Francis would try to help him get better.

"Hmmm..." Francis looked at it, especially the center which was a very dark shade of violet. He lightly slid his pointer and middle fingers across it, causing me to let out an involuntary hiss of pain. Francis quickly retracted his hand, and gave me an apologetic face before standing up with crossed arms, thinking hard. "Well?" Arthur pushed. "Like I said earlier. We need to send 'elp and wait." "Huh? Send- What are you talking about?" I was given sad and pitied  looks by my two closest boys. "Well, love, you've been- well (C/N) has been attacked. Most likely by a nuclear bomb of some kind." I could feel myself tearing up. "But... Why? What have I ever done? My country is small, and peaceful, and-" "Love, please stay calm, I know it's hard, but your people and friends, and myself... We can't have you hurting yourself any more than you are." I looked at my boyfriend who is giving my hand a light squeeze.

~Timeskip~

During the next week, or so, the G8 had sworn that none of them had had no involvement whatsoever in my bombing. Of course some of them suspected one another, but I believe them all. I know who they all are. None of them would do this to me. So for the last few days Arthur has been 'taking care' of me. Giving me any type of tea I crave in that moment, getting me croissants and muffins from my favorite bakery. I, meanwhile, have been watching the news and surfing the web for any sign of who would have done this. I will not give up hope.

When I first met the G8, everyone had different pieces of advice for me. One of the ones I  connected with the most was from, wait for it, America. That's right, Alfred F. Jones. He had told me, six years ago; "If you don't fight for what you believe in, what you deserve, no one will. So, whatever you deserve, earn it, or take it!" Of course it surprised me that there were zero 'dudettes' and 'totally's in there. But the look on his face, was the most serious I had ever seen anyone. It was as if he was the most real that he had ever been.

So I will keep fighting. For my right to live, for my people's right...   
And for my chance to live with my Captain.


End file.
